


LOL I Love You

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin & Michael met online through a chat room. They became best friends quickly but one day, Gavin disappeared and never came back online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOL I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MAVIN MONDAY  
> DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?  
> YES, IT'S YOUR FAVOURITE GAYS  
> BIG NOSE AND RAGE FRECKLES
> 
> enjoy the show folks
> 
> (if you didn't, direct all hate mail to tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com)

It was the year of MSN and online chat rooms. The world was afraid of this thing called ‘the internet’ and the people behind it. Children were taught to give out no information. They weren’t to say their name, their age or their location – especially their location – for fear the other child they were talking to was much, much older. Parents monitored what their children went on, perhaps not so boldly. They’d hide in corners and glance briefly at the screen to make sure their children hadn’t accidentally clicked on their history they’d forgotten to delete. The adults were worried, mostly. It was something new, something they couldn’t control. They did not understand the internet enough to protect their children from it. That was why it was such a draw for their young – it was the one place they could escape.

 

 

Michael was one of those children. His parents had reluctantly bought a computer per his older brother’s request. It sat in the study and each child got limited time upon it. Michael got more because he was young, spoiled and just a little wobbly if he did not get his way. It was his favourite place to be after school. He’d sit for hours in the study, curled up on the chair made for a man and not a ten year old boy. Michael could type faster than anyone else he knew. His parents had tried to convince him that he’d have more fun outside, playing with his friends and doing things children should be doing. Michael had refused more often than not, kicking and screaming until he found his way to the computer he loved so much.

 

 

The truth was that his friends at school weren’t really his friends. Michael did not share as much with them as the people he met online. Of course, he knew not to share his name, age or location but Michael shared other things. He talked about his favourite colour, his favourite TV show and everything else. He was known as Mogar to those that met him on his favourite chat room, Habbo. It was a site where you could create an avatar and do cool things like dive into a pool, play silly games and best of all – meet new people. Michael wasn’t as confident in real life. He was irritable, too loud and too excited about things other children did not care about. They didn’t like him too much. There was the rare few like Ray but Michael was sure he was only his friend because he lived next door. The people online liked him for him, give or take a few hidden truths.

 

 

Michael’s favourite person to talk to online was a boy who went by the name Slowmoguy. Michael had thought it a pretty lame username. He’d argued that nobody had wanted to be associated with being slow but this boy was insistent that slow motion was cool. Michael came to nickname him as sloth, though only when the boy was being particularly annoying. They hung out on habbo for months together. They talked, bonded and became such good friends that talking to one another became the highlight of each other’s days. One day Michael brought up MSN. He’d changed his name from his real name to his online name for safe measures. Slowmoguy had agreed and everything was set in motion. The first time they talked online, there was no video or audio chat. They just talked like they normally would on Habbo. The chat room lay forgotten in the background. They talked until Michael’s parents told him to go.

 

 

It was weeks after that Slowmoguy brought up the idea of chatting with webcam. He’d just got a new one and was really excited to show Michael how good it was. Michael was sceptical.

“You go on first.” Michael had said when Slowmoguy pleaded to let them video call. Slowmoguy was not as reserved as Michael felt and within a few minutes; a beaming boy around Michael’s age was staring back at him. He had a big, dominating nose and bright green eyes.

“Now you!” Slowmoguy replied excitedly. He didn’t type it in the chat but said it instead. Michael frowned at his accent – it wasn’t like his or any of his friends. Michael didn’t want to keep him waiting though. He fiddled with the camera his mother had bought to chat with their aunt from overseas with. Michael awkwardly smiled when his slightly blurry, horrendous quality camera showed him on screen. Slowmoguy squeaked with happiness.

“Hello!” He cried excitedly.

“Hi.” Michael replied. The boy on the screen in front of him smiled wide. Michael had no idea what his parents were scared about, the internet was a great place!

 

 

Months past and they dropped the formalities. Michael came to know Slowmoguy as Gavin, a nine year old boy from England who’d really like to get into slow motion cinematography. Together they did a lot of things. Michael celebrated his eleventh birthday with Gavin through the webcam, giggling when Gavin sent him a lovely e-card featuring a dancing pig. They played hangman and tortured Smarterchild, a robot who you could add on MSN. Gavin was Michael’s best friend and the feeling was mutual. Michael called him many names like stupid, idiot and doo doo head. Gavin neve too offence to them and in fact, he attempted to get as many creative insults out of Michael. Michael never quite caught on that that was what Gavin was doing. He just thought that all British people were idiots.

 

 

They spent years in their respective studies. The chair that had been so big when they’d first met was now just a normal chair for Michael. He was fourteen and puberty had not been kind. His voice cracked on every sentence and he had so many spots that he thought that they should play rent. Gavin had had a bigger problem – hair. It grew so quickly everywhere. He had it under his armpits, under his nose upon his upper lip and even on his stomach! To Michael he looked like a weird and hairy man. He certainly wasn’t the kid that Michael had met so long ago. Michael had never thought that the British accent could get any funnier and yet Gavin’s voice got squeaky and ridiculous.

 

 

Michael thought that they were going to be friends forever. Then one day, Gavin simply did not come online. Michael waited, he sent messages. He felt sad and then angry. How could Gavin just abandoned him? He hadn’t even said good bye! Michael was worried for his friend. He was sad that he’d lost someone so dear to him so easily. There was nothing Michael could do past what he’d already done. After a week of hearing nothing from his best friend, Michael logged off of MSN for good. There was nobody else on it worth talking to anyway.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“Michael!” Ray yelled obnoxiously. Michael’s mother had let him in, Michael was sure, and he hated her for it. “Michael, get your ass up – it’s the first day of the rest of your life.” Ray said cheesily.

“You say that every day you come in here to wake me up.” Michael reminded him. Ray shrugged.

“So? It’s the first day of Senior year then, you’ve got to get up.” Ray insisted.

“I don’t want to.” Michael pouted like a child.

“He’s resisting,” Ray suddenly yelled, “bring in the pancakes!” Ray demanded. That statement had Michael sitting up. He beamed as his friends, Miles and Kerry, came in holding plates of pancakes.

“You’re the best.” Michael hummed as he reached out for the food.

“What? Who said this was for you?” Ray smirked as he took a plate for himself. Michael watched as his friends sat upon his bed and nibbled upon their treats.

“Ray!” Michael protested. He tried to snatch a pancake from Kerry but with no luck.

“I hate you all.” Michael grumbled. Miles was sympathetic to his pain (they’d punished him similarly on this fine day) and offered Michael one of his pancakes.

 

 

“Miles!” Ray snapped. Miles immediately retracted his outstretch hand. Michael stared at the pancake with remorse. Ray smirked. He had won.

“You’ve got a plate downstairs for you if you get dressed.” Ray bribed.

“What if I just run downstairs?” Michael questioned smartly.

“Then you’re going to school in your pyjamas.” Kerry smirked. Michael knew that that would happen – they’d never let him back upstairs. His friends were assholes like that.

“Fine, you fuckers.” Michael growled as he finally got out of his bed and stormed towards his wardrobe. His friends cheered and clapped. Kerry forgot that he was holding a pancake and simply dropped it upon Michael’s floor. There was a beat of silence and then both Michael and Kerry dived for it. Ray and Miles grabbed Michael and that was how Michael ended up spending the first day of senior year with a black eye.

 

 

oOo

 

 

For it being the first day of senior year, not much had changed. Michael hadn’t changed over the summer and neither had his teachers, his friends or his classes. The only difference was the sudden pressure to succeed and the realisation that high school would be over soon. Michael assumed that he should be sad because of that but he only felt ecstatic. He didn’t plan on going to college, had hoped that he’d get more out of a job. Michael had never aimed for greatness. He just wanted to get by and do things that he enjoyed. There was no use yearning for something he’d probably never get. Michael was just glad that, despite all of his classes being the same today was all about introducing people to the subject. Sure, some people had moved classes and maybe not everyone he’d had in some classes last year were there. They still had to do ice breakers (Michael had known literally all of these kids since he was little) and dumb games to get into the ‘school spirit.’ Michael just wanted to get into the lunch line and get food into his stomach.

 

 

Things changed when he went into film class. Michael wasn’t so sure why he’d picked it, only that he had and it had turned out to be quite fun. He shared it with Miles who was awfully distracting. They weren’t allowed to sit next to each other, not after the incident last year and their teacher had stupidly sat them across from each other instead. Miles was being less than helpful as Michael tried to write about the key points in his life that ‘changed him for the better.’ It was supposed to help them think more about plots and things but it only made Michael stop thinking all together. As Michael debated which joke answers he could put down, the door opened.

 

 

Everyone looked up at the late, and new, kid that walked in. He looked worried, lost and more importantly… awfully familiar. Michael squinted as the boy ran a hand through his wild hair.

“Er, sorry I just got lost.” The boy said. Michael knew that voice anywhere. It had matured, puberty had passed and he’d finally shaved that damn caterpillar upon his upper lip. Michael stood without thinking about it. All of his peers turned to stare at him quizzically.

“Gavin?” Michael asked. He choked out the words due to the lump in his throat. Since when did that get there? Michael swallowed hard. Gavin’s face went through a variety of expressions. He started off shocked and then he was confused and finally, Gavin was ecstatic.

“Michael?” Gavin shrieked. He did not care for his indoor voice, the strange people around him or the odd look his new teacher was giving him. Michael beamed from ear to ear as Gavin dashed before him.

 

 

It had been years. They’d spoke about this moment thousands of times when they were younger. Gavin had invited Michael to England over and over and Michael had offered the same to his own home. They’d never acted on it but now, here in a shit high school, Gavin ran into Michael’s arms. Michael sighed in relief as he hugged the boy he’d talked to over a camera forever ago. Michael was still slightly mad at him for simply leaving that one day. He could forget it just to talk to Gavin now.

“Well, this is a surprise!” Gavin gushed as he pulled away from Michael. He only moved slightly away though. Michael rolled his eyes.

“You think, idiot?” Michael scoffed. Gavin’s eyes lit up.

“Aw, just like old times.” Gavin cooed. Michael hated the way the corner of his mouth went up in a small, smug smirk. He hated how Gavin looked absolutely beautiful now – puberty really had been kind. Michael couldn’t think of anything else to say and so he simply said,

“Wow, you’ve grown into your nose.”

 

 

“Oh shut up, you ass.” Gavin huffed, “why have you got a bruise?” Gavin asked as he poked at it. Michael pulled his head back as fast as he could. They were both still oblivious to the class that was staring at them in awe. Michael was still holding onto Gavin as tightly as he could.

“I got it trying to grab a pancake.” Michael said remorsefully. Gavin giggled.

“Oh, Michael, you pancake.” Gavin said proudly. Michael remembered when that had been the worst insult that Gavin could have ever had thrown at him. Now it seemed almost like a term of endearment. Michael was about to voice his sudden adoration for his old friend when, finally, their teacher interrupted him.

“Gavin Free, is it? While I’m glad that you’ve already made friends, could you please sit down?” She said with frustration.

 

 

“Right, yes, of course.” Gavin said. He pulled a chair out from a nearby table and dragged it over by Michael’s. The teacher sighed heavily through her nose. She did not comment on it and simply told everyone to get back to work. Michael beamed brightly at Gavin and Gavin beamed just as brightly back at his friend. Secretly, Michael wondered how long it would be until he couldn’t hide his new found crush on Gavin. If only he could read minds, for Gavin was thinking the same thing. The years that had passed had been just as kind as Michael. Gavin had hardly recognised him, especially under that big bruise, but he was still the Michael Gavin had known. He was still Gavin’s Michael, his boy and his buddy. Gavin felt like it had been days, not years, since they’d spoken as Michael began to chat at him.

 

 

Once when they were young Gavin had called Michael his first love. Michael had laughed it off, shook his head and called Gavin silly. Gavin had logged off then. He was too embarrassed to log back on. For years he toyed with doing just that in the hopes that Michael was there, waiting for him. Gavin was glad that after all this time Michael had been doing just that. Sure, he wasn’t on the chat room waiting but Gavin could see it in his eyes. Michael had been wishing for this day just as long as he had. Gavin wondered if Michael still thought of his feelings as stupid but really, that was a story for another day. For now? They’d just have to get through the first day of senior year and reconcile as friends. Michael had waited years to talk to Gavin – he could certainly wait to see how Gavin felt about him.


End file.
